


Поездка во Францию

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Vacation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Как культурнее выразить слово «охуел»?Кажется, у Дерека возникли проблемы с тем, чтобы адаптировать собственные эмоции под какие-то словесные конструкции.





	Поездка во Францию

Как культурнее выразить слово «охуел»?

Кажется, у Дерека возникли проблемы с тем, чтобы адаптировать собственные эмоции под какие-то словесные конструкции.

— Ты в порядке, сынок? — участливо поинтересовался Крис, который являлся боссом Дерека. Капитан его полицейского участка Кристофер Арджент, заменивший ему отца.

— Я… да… — кое-как выдохнул тот.

— А по-моему, у тебя на лице то самое выражение. Ну, знаешь, которое «Дерек крушить, Дерек ломать, Дерек не понимать», — хмыкнул Стайлз, его вечная заноза. Только не в заднице, нет, в другом органе.

— Почему я до сих пор тебя не пристрелил? — смягчившись, уточнил он.

— Потому что ты меня любишь больше жизни, — просиял Стайлз. — Но если тебя интересует психологическая составляющая, то, как правило, выбирают спутника жизни по родителям. Так как тебя с детства воспитывал Питер, у тебя склонность к едким, вредным, себе на уме парням, — подытожил он и сложил пальцы в козу, после чего показал язык сперва Дереку, потом Питеру.

— Не волнуйся, племянничек, моя рука, в отличие от твоей, не дрогнет, — самодовольно провозгласил старший Хейл и подмигнул Стайлзу.

— Кстати, мы тут немного отвлеклись от темы, — спохватился Стилински. — Вернемся к тому моменту, когда Дерек очень сильно удивился, узнав, что его дражайший дядюшка, который гордился своим званием холостяка, но несколько месяцев назад остепенился, вдруг объявил о своей помолвке и, наконец, представил нам свою пассию.

— Мне не нравится, когда меня называют «пассией», — сказал Крис, глядя так, как смотрит капитан на подчиненных ему полицейских. Подобное раззадорило неугомонного Стайлза куда сильнее.

— Окей, тогда перефразирую, — согласился он, — Дерек до глубины души поражен известием о том, что его дражайший дядюшка предается плоским утехам с его боссом.

— Ты раскусил меня, лапушка, — хмыкнул Питер, — именно по этой причине я и забрался к Крису в штаны. Хотел посмотреть на хмурую морду Дерека.

— Судьба та еще чертовка, — улыбнулся Стайлз. — До встречи со мной, он утверждал, что помрет волком-одиночкой. А теперь вот не жалуется.

Крис с укором посмотрел на эту парочку, после чего уточнил у Дерека:

— Они продолжат обмывать нам косточки на протяжении всего путешествия?

— Это еще только разминка, — мрачно подтвердил Дерек, постепенно отходя от своего охуевания. — Но, капитан, что вы нашли в Питере?

— Просто Крис, — ответил тот, — мы же в отпуск едем.

Дерек утвердительно кивнул, хотя они оба осознавали, что ему потребуется время, чтобы привыкнуть называть своего капитана более неформально.

— С ним весело, — пожал плечами Крис, отвечая на заданный ему вопрос.

— А еще я отменно трахаюсь, — хмыкнул Питер, закидывая Крису руку на плечо.

— Это у всех Хейлов в крови, тут нечем хвастаться, — закатил глаза Стайлз. — Объявили нашу посадку. Давайте, старички, двигайте телом. А то транспорт уедет раньше, чем вы доползете.

— Лапушка, ты бы поаккуратнее со словами, — посоветовал Питер, — а то непослушных маленьких мальчиков наказывают, чтобы им неповадно было.

— Подотри слюнки, дядюшка Питер, наказывать-то меня не тебе, — Стайлз самодовольно ухмыльнулся и прижался к горячему боку Дерека.

— Вот только ты забываешь, что как босс твоего парня, я могу отдавать ему приказы. Так что наказание может тебе и не понравиться, — вмешался Крис.

— Ауч, — Стайлз схватился за сердце, — и ты, Брут! Я рассчитывал, что этот бой будет проходить один на один. А ведь про ваше поколение столько рассказывают: честь, достоинство, кодекс джентльмена. А в итоге вы нападаете стаей. Но я готов ко всему.

Стайлз картинно выставил кулаки и помахал ими у себя перед носом, изображая отличные навыки рукопашного боя.

— Позер, — фыркнул Дерек, схватив своего парня за шкирку и поставив его перед собой. — Если не угомонишься, то…

— О, да, детка, сделай меня, — хмыкнул Стайлз и шлепнул себя пару раз по заднице.

— Это еще вопрос: кому сложнее будет пережить эту поездку, — проворчал Крис, не привыкший к подобным перформансам.

— Определенно легче всего придется мне: виски, текила и прочий алкоголь скрасят этот отпуск, — мечтательно произнес Питер.

— Никакого бухла, Хейл. Иначе упеку тебя за решетку, — заверил Крис. И он не шутил.

Питер поморщился, как от зубной боли.

— Ты зануда, — заключил он.

— Так к кому именно мы едем во Франции? А то вы столько планировали эту поездку, но подробности все равно храните в тайне.

— К Айзеку, — спокойно ответил Дерек.

Крис и Стайлз скривились, будто увидели что-то жутко отвратительное.

— К тому самому Айзеку, с которым ты спал, мишка Дер? — излишне сладким голоском спросил Стайлз.

— Вообще-то спал с ним я, а Дерек с ним встречался. Все серьезно, — подлил масла в огонь Питер, расплываясь в дьявольской ухмылке.

— Выходит, ты все-таки с ним спал, — резюмировал Крис.

— Кажется, у кого-то будут проблемы, — развеселился Стайлз. — Отдуваться не только тебе, да, мишка Дер?

— Мы едем к нему на свадьбу. Как-никак не чужие люди.

Стайлз насупился, скрещивая руки на груди в жесте «я вам еще устрою веселую жизнь». 

Крис, конечно, был намного спокойнее и сохранил свою невозмутимость. Вот только его глаза сверкали стальным оттенком, предвещая Питеру все муки ада.

— Как же сложно иметь ревнивого партнера, — посетовал старший Хейл.

— Еще хуже, когда ревнивый партнер имеет тебя, — со свойственным ему спокойствием произнес Крис.

— О! А это идея, — оживился Стайлз.

— Вот блядь, — выдохнул Дерек, озвучивая мысли обоих Хейлов.

Только ни Стайлз, ни Крис даже не подозревали, что едут не на чью-то там свадьбу, а на свою собственную. Хейлы всегда славились тем, что принимали решения самостоятельно, не оглядываясь на других. К тому же, когда твой возлюбленный дает свое согласие на брак, то сообщить ему, что церемония состоится через пару дней — это ведь не так уж плохо, верно?


End file.
